A talk under the tree
by AlxManami
Summary: Sonic x OOC oneshot.


It was about 5 pm. Clara walked outside to sit under a nice big tree, and relax... It was only her favorite thing to do. She finally found a big tree, and sat under it, gazing at the nearby lake, reflecting the sun's rays.

"What a nice view... If only I could do stuff like this more often." Clara mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Might as well enjoy it now while I can." She thought.

Later on, the sun was about to set. Clara yawned as she put her hands behind her head, about to watch an awesome sunset. The sun began to set, until Clara's ear twitched. She heard footsteps nearby.

"Hey, there you are, what's up?" A voice asked.

But it was'nt just a voice, it was Sonic's voice.

Clara chuckled to herself.

"About to watch the sunset, I see you'll be joining me." She said quietly.

"Why would I wanna miss out?" Sonic replied, as he sat by her side, under the big tree.

The sun was now fusing with the horizon, as Sonic and Clara watched it quietly. The only sounds were the rustles of leaves in the tree, most likely by squirrels or birds. The sun finally set, as the scenery got dark, and the moon appeared.

"Another day gone by." Sonic said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yup... I wonder what we're gonna do tommorow." Clara mentioned, with a sigh.

"Collect Chaos Emeralds, what else?" Sonic asked, lifting a brow.

Clara yawned.

"But first we have to wait for Tails to finish making that emerald radar." She replied.

"Well that's true." Sonic mumbled... Now realizing he forgot that.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Clara said, as her ocean blue eyes met with Sonic's. He smiled nervously.

"Oops?" He sweatdropped.

Clara sighed, and leaned back, getting comfortable.

"I'm guessing you'll be sleeping there tonight." Sonic said.

"Of course." Clara answered, yawning once again.

"Hmmm..." Sonic thought, as his emerald green eyes looked to Clara. He could'nt help but stare...

Clara opened one eye, making contact with Sonic's. He quickly looked the other way.

"...I'm glad Ship and Amy are together... They do make a match." Clara started.

Sonic looked at her again. He wondered why she brought up such a subject at a time like this.

"Eh, I guess so." Sonic said, looking down at the lake, pretending to seem uninterested.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Clara mumbled.

"What? No!" Sonic argued.

"Ok, whatever." Clara said.

Then, there was a long pause... At least a minute or two.

"Sonic...?" Clara started.

"Hm?" He asked, now making contact with her eyes.

Clara looked away and at the lake.

"I was kinda wondering..." She started.

"Wondering what? You can tell me." Sonic said.

"...I was wondering if you care about someone." Clara said, trying not to make eye contact with Sonic, as much as she wanted to.

"What do you mean...?" Sonic asked, once again lifting a brow.

"I mean, someone you REALLY care for... That one person you have to protect, throughout your entire life..." Clara said quietly.

Sonic paused.

"Well I uh... Don't think so..." Sonic lied.

His one person to protect was Clara, but he could'nt tell her that... At least not right now.

"Um... Why do you ask..?" Sonic asked.

Clara shook her head and looked down.

"No reason..." She responded quietly.

Sonic paused. He saw the sadness and depression in her eyes. He also saw that she looked like she wanted to say something, but was too afraid to...

"Is... There something you want to tell me Clara?" He asked, now really intending on finding out what she wants to say.

She looked straight in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You look really bummed out. Is there something you want to talk about?" Sonic asked worriedly.

Clara even saw the worryment in his eyes. She looked down again.

"Yes actually... But..." She started.

"Buuuut...?" He asked.

Clara paused.

"...Nevermind, forget it." She said shortly.

"No, I want to know what's wrong!" Sonic said.

"Nothing's wrong!" Clara argued.

"Yes there is! I can see it in your eyes!" Sonic insisted.

Clara growled lightly.

"Can we PLEASE change the subject!?" She asked.

"No! Not until you tell me what's up!" Sonic argued.

Clara paused...

"...I'll tell you later okay...?" She said, as her voice once again grew quiet and sad.

Sonic, however, still kept his attitude.

"No, you tell me now." Sonic demanded.

Clara did'nt respond. He frowned.

"Why is it so hard to get you to answer a simple question!?" He growled.

"You would think differently of me after." She responded.

"Clara, no I would'nt! You're one of my BEST friends and I would'nt hate you, or dislike you for one little thing you have to say to me ok!? We're friends Clara, you can tell me anythi-...!" Sonic started, but was interupted by 3 powerful words...

I,  
Love,  
and You...

There was silence. Sonic was frozen in shock. Clara remained silent, looking down at the ground.

"Are you satisfied...?" She questioned.

Sonic remained silent.. So did Clara.

"...I knew this would happen." Clara said, as she attempted to get up and run away, but a gentle hand grabbed her by the wrist. She looked back to see Sonic was the one holding her back.

Wait... He did'nt want her to go?

"Clara, hold on." He said, in a whole different tone, along with a whole different facial expression.

Clara paused, and sat back down.

"Did you just say you... Loved me?" Sonic asked, seeming like he was about to have a heart attack.

Clara sighed and looked down.

"Wait Clara, I did'nt mean to make you upset. I mean, just... Wow..." Sonic said, looking down.

Clara glanced at Sonic.

"So now you're afraid of me...?" She asked.

He quickly looked back up at her.

"No! Of course not!" He responded.

"You seem like it." Clara mumbled, looking the other way.

He sighed.

"I'm not gonna act normal after hearing powerful words like that... I mean I thought nobody would LOVE me..." He said.

"What about Amy?" Clara questioned.

"That was a WHOLE different story.." Sonic said, sweatdropping.

Clara giggled, and Sonic was happy he actually got her to smile after all of this.

"Clara, about your question..." Sonic started.

"Hm?" She asked.

"I mean, the one if I really cared for someone, who I needed to protect throughout my life... I kinda lied." He said.  
Clara paused.

"What do you mean...?" She asked, getting nervous.

"I actually do have someone I care for, and who I want to protect, and be there for." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic I'm sorry! I did'nt know you liked someone else!" Clara blurted.

"No, no wait! I mean... How do I explain this..." Sonic mumbled.

Clara paused, now watching Sonic and awaiting his answer.

"The person I'm willing to protect my whole life... Is you." He said quietly.

Clara's eyes widened.

"M-Me...?" She stuttered, pointing a finger at herself.

Sonic slowly nodded.

"So you mean... You felt the same way about me...?" Clara asked slowly.

Sonic paused, but slowly nodded again.

"Seems like it..." He said, now looking back up at Clara.

Clara looked into his eyes back, and soon getting lost in them, as he did for hers.

Right then and there, both hedgehogs lost control of their bodies, as their faces neared. When their faces got close enough... Their lips met.

They both kissed eachother passionatley, too lost in the moment to do anything about it.

They soon both broke apart, both blushing bright red.

Sonic smiled down at Clara, as she blushed up at him.

Sonic's eyes seemed dazed as ever. He really must of been into that kiss.

Sonic then embraced Clara with a tight hug.

"I love you Clara... And I promise you, I'll always be by your side, and always be there for you..." He said.

Clara felt tears come to her eyes, as she buried her face in Sonic's chest, now feeling safe in his arms.

This has been the hapiest day ever for Clara...

"Sonic..?" She asked.

"Yes...?" He responed.

"Can I say it again?" She asked.

"Hm..? Say what...?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Clara closed her eyes, liking him stroking her hair.

"I love you..." She said again.

Sonic smiled, as he let Clara bury her face in his chest, even fall asleep if she wanted to.

He did'nt care... He finally felt a new feeling in his heart, the happiest one ever... Love. He made a vow to Clara. He promised to never leave her side, and always be there for her... And that's what he planned to do.

"I love you too Clara... I love you too..."


End file.
